


Bridgerton

by JaneAlpha



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 19th Century, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Courting Rituals, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Inspired by Bridgerton (TV), M/M, Multi, balls, duke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneAlpha/pseuds/JaneAlpha
Summary: Bridgerton AUSeverus Snape is an Alpha Duke. Harry Potter is an Omega ward of the Weasley family.No one asked for the AU but I’m writing it anyway.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Bridgerton

Bridgeton, London, 1813

The upcoming social season is upon us and it is time to place bets on the outcome of said season. What scandals are about to unfold? What gossip awaits us all?

We can look at the household of the Granger’s perhaps. This year their only daughter is one of our new debutants. She might be the brightest girl in London, and her dowry fine, but that may not be enough to turn the heads of many gentlemen due to her beta status. 

Oh no, the poor girl, but one household who might have more luck is that of the Weasleys – they are a bountiful family of five alphas, one omega, a beta, and not forgetting their adoptive omega son, Harry Potter. No one will deny that the Weasleys are not a blessed family but we are yet to see a marriage from the siblings despite the eldest Alpha nearing his thirtieth year.

Harry Potter, though, is a bright young Omega - possibly one of the brightest we’ve seen since the Queen herself. But, take heed, as everyone knows that the brighter an omega shines the faster they may burn.

My name is Lady Skeeter, you may not know me, but be assured I know you.

*

The first day of the season brought an element of excitement to the Weasley household. Today was the day that Harry was to be presented to the Queen signalling his entrance in society; he was to be a debutant.

The house was a flurry of movement as the family got ready. Ginny fussed and complained about her dressed as the alphas complained about how long their siblings took to get ready.

Finally, after much shouting, Harry appeared at the top of the stairs. He was completely dressed in white to showcase his virginal status. His breaches were white, pumps were white, shirt, and his waistcoat. Though the waist coat was lovingly embroidered with translucent beads. The Potter coat of arms was embroidered in deep red on his right breast as was tradition for on omega who possessed the access to a lordship. 

Access was the an important thing to be considered here. Omegas were unable to inherit but if they were the only child the they may pass their lordship on to their alpha upon marriage. 

Harry’s parents had died when he was a baby. He had become a ward of the Weasleys who treated him no different than their own children. They filled his childhood with love and his siblings were all fiercely protective of each other. 

Molly Weasley, the matriarch of the family, she was the glue that held them all together. Arthur Weasley, Viscount, was a kind man but he was far more interested in new inventions than he was society or the family business. 

Bill, the eldest son, was an alpha and extremely bright yet practical. From the tender age of fourteen he had all but managed his father accounts enlisting the help of his other siblings when they too came of age. He and Charlie were as thick as thieves attending almost every thing together with their father making sure he didn’t lead them to ruin. 

Percy was the beta of the family. He found himself a trade in Law and currently resides in a lodging house across London. He visited often especially when Bill requested his advice on something. 

Fred and George were identical twins. They were inventors at heart like their father, they were currently in the Far East were they were on a journey of discovery. Arthur would so love to join them but family duty kept him there. Ron, the youngest son, and still all but a buck also dreamed of travelling but Molly begged him to remain in London until he was a little older.

Ginny, their only daughter and omega, was the apple of Molly’s eye. Though she resented it. She hated dresses, balls, operas, and most of all she hated men. It was perhaps an unfortunate condition that resulted from their being so many men in her life. Molly and Arthur had agreed to delay her coming out another year which suited her just fine.

“Charlie, where is your brother?” Molly was ushering Arthur into the coaches to sit beside Harry. Charlie and Ron were on horse back. 

“I am not sure, Mamma.” Charlie told her while pulling his horse in front of the coach. “I am sure he has not forgotten. Perhaps he has gone to collect Percy from his lodgings?” 

“Perhaps.” She frowns but accepts that Charlie does not know where he is. 

*

Bill was not in fact collecting Percy but he was attending a rendezvous with Fluer Delacour - London’s finest operatic singer. She was a beta and tradition dictated that a viscount (a title he was set to inherit) was to marry an omega. 

Fleur understood this and he felt that she accepted it. He cared for her; deeply - but they both knew that he had a duty to fulfil. 

*

Harry steps out of the coach at the palace and is surprised when he is helped down by Bill. “You’re here.”

“Mamma would have my head, plus, how could I miss your special day.” He asked tucking Harry’s hand through his arm to guide him inside. It’s a bustle of energy; Molly guides Bill and the other boys into the main court while his Father takes his place beside him. 

“Harry, I’ve heard the most exciting rumour that in the not to distance future we won’t be using candles at all - can you imagine!” Arthur seemed almost oblivious to the tension that surrounded them.

Harry laughed thankful for the distraction. “And what, pray tell, will we use instead, Papa?” 

“Electricity!” He almost shouted. They were suddenly pushed forwards to the ornate double doors of the packed hall room. 

“Hush. You’re about to be presented.” The courtier told them looking displeased. Harry nudged his father affectionally. 

The courtier cleared his throat. “Viscount Arthur Weasley presents his Omega ward, Harry Potter, to her majesty the Queen.”

The doors were flung open allowing the pair to step in to the room which was packed to the brim leaving just a small corridor. The Queen was seated in the front with her ladies. 

Despite all the hundred or so members of their society packed into the room it was only the Queens eye that mattered today, a glimmer of dissatisfaction then a young beta’s or omega’s chance of finding a partner would plummet. The Queen often showed indifference towards betas, as was the case for Hermione, who had been presented a few minutes earlier. 

Harry could just see her looking meek to the side - his heart jumped suddenly hoping that he would not have to face the same disappointment. 

To his surprise after he bows the Queen stands walking forwards her elaborate skirts move as elegantly as she does. When eye reaches him she lifts his chin forcing eye contact. “Flawless my dear.” 

It’s all she says before moving back but the rest of the room clap. Harry catches sight of his mother and siblings - they look overjoyed by the turn of events. 

His father moved his head a little closer. “Well done, Harry.” It was the only indication he had given today that he truly understood the gravity of the day for Harry. 

*  
And so we have it. Harry Potter; diamond of the first order. - Lady Skeeter  
“Diamond of the first order.” Ginny giggled. 

“Oh stop,” Harry told her. “I know you don’t care for these things but you should. Being in the Queen’s favour can make all the difference you know.”

“Harry, being called ‘flawless’ by the Queen will not guarantee you a love match. Besides - now your are the competition for every unmarried woman in Bridgeton.”

Harry was about to respond when their Mother called for them to inspect a delivery from the ‘Modiste’ - a stunning waist coat. It was pale green with silver embroidered ivy vines. His coat of arms still in red on his breast. 

*  
In the Granger household things were a little bit more subdued. Hermione sat reading in the drawing room while her mither and Mrs Parkinson sat near by discussing this years debutants. Pansy Parkinson, Mrs Parkinson daughter is sat nearby working on her needlework.

“Let’s hope, for all our daughters sakes, that the Weasleys marry off their ward as quickly as possible.” Mrs Parkinson comments taking a sip of her tea. 

“I hope so too.” Mrs Granger sighs. “Plus we have Mr Grangers distant cousin staying with us for the season.”

“A country girl?” Mrs Parkinson asked. 

“Yes, we a very small dowry. I do not know what my husband expects me to do with this Miss Brown.” She huffed and Hermione looked up from her book. 

“Mamma, I was thinking. With Miss Brown coming to stay perhaps we might delay my coming out another year like Ginny’s. That way you can concentrate on finding a good match for Midd Brown.” She looked at her mother hopefully. 

“Nonsense. I’ll never marry off a farm girl in Bridgeton.” She scoffed.

Their butler entered. “Miss Lavender Brown has arrived.”

Mrs Granger nodded; “Now be kind girls.”

Lavender Brown entered the room. She wore no makeup and a plain dress but she was beautiful. Her lips were pink and plump, her eyes big and deep blue, her hair was blonde with soft curls that fell down her back. Mrs Parkinson smirked and her daughter Pansy struggled to contain a giggle at how unfortunate a situation this was for the Grangers. 

*  
Lady McGonagall was pacing her front garden leaning heavily on her walking stick. Her Godson, the new Duke of Prince, was due an hour ago. 

His father had departed this world but a month passed and the title of Duke now fell to him. He was still unmarried which was not unheard of for a man of 34 years but certainly something she needed to rectify soon. The Alpha was in the prime of his life and she was determined to find him the perfect omega.  
Suddenly he arrives on horse back. He has his dark hair pull back but his clothing is fine. She can tell he has been taking care of himself and his appearance as she has always taught him too. He jumps down from the horse to greet her. 

“Minerva.” She purses her lips and rolls his eyes at his familiarity. He so despised airs and graces. 

“You have returned to London at last.” She drinks in his handsome face pleased with how it has matured.

He grimaces. “I have.”

She raises her eyebrows almost as a challenge. “And I have organised a ball in your honour.” 

He handed the horses reins over to a foot man. “I feel I must regretfully decline.”

“Your regrets are denied.” Lady McGonagall states with a look that could sour milk. Severus simply nods.

*

Bill jumped up from the makeshift bed he was laying on in one of the rooms back state at the opera hall. Fleur gave him a dark unimpressed look clearly dissatisfied with his absence from the bed. 

“The worst thing about the season is certainly the mothers... all pushing for matches.” He told her with a sigh.

“Stay then.” She tells him. 

“I must assure Harry’s virtue remains intact – that task falls to me as my father has not the wits about him to do it as good natured as he is.” Bill tells her seriously. It’s true. He loves his father dearly but the man would let Harry run off with the first Alpha that came sniffing and he really couldn’t have that.

“How lucky your Harry is.” She scoffed - Bill frowned; she sounded jealous.

“Not all omegas have a dowry as fine as Harry’s from his birth parents and a lordship to boot – any Alpha that takes his hand shall inherit that title as well.” Really. Surely she should know how difficult this season will be for Harry to find the right match. He will be overwhelmed. 

“Of course my Lord.” She replied waspishly.

“Fleur, you have my protection too. I will always protect you.”

*

Every debutant will be on display. This is what they have been raised for since birth – trying to avoid becoming a spinster. - Lady Skeeter

The ball is busy far busier than he expected. Mother’s are gossiping all around the hall. Harry can hear snippets - he hates to think what they will say about him when he’s not in vicinity. He grips Bill’s arm a little tighter glad that his brother is here.  
  
When the walk into Lady McGonagall’s ballroom every single alpha in the room is starring at him. 

“They're all staring, Mother” Bill whispers in the direction of his parents who are just behind them.

Justin Flinch-Fletchley approached from across the room. Harry recognised him as he’d seen him a few times about town or in the park. He was handsome their was no denying. “May I have this dance?” 

Harry blushes prettily but Bill steps forward at once. “Justin, I take it you’ve settled that balance at the club that’s been keeping you away?”

Justin bowed quickly before turning away and moving across the ball room. “Bill!” Harry cried indignantly.

He took Harry’s arm and patted it. “He wasn’t good enough for you.” 

“Are you going to scare away all my suitors that have even the slightest fault?” He pouted. 

“It’s the very reason I’m here. Lets take a turn about the room.” Bill pulled him along. Other alphas approached them but Bill seemed to have biting comments for them all. 

“Heaven forbid a poet or an eccentric, My word.” Harry just frown at him. He’d like to at least dance with someone - dancing didn’t mean he was promising his hand in marriage did it?

Ron finds them a little later and starts chatting about how he wants to go the Greece on his travels... how easy life was for his siblings. They could do as they pleased, go where they liked, talk to whomever they wished. They had absolutely no idea what life was like for an omega. Perhaps he was being a little harsh but he’d had such ideas about how his first ball would go and this wasn’t it. 

Charlie joined them too giving Harry a sympathetic look. He had more empathy for his situation. He had a good heart and understood people personal concerns. 

Lady McGonagal approached them soon after her keen steel eyes looked him up and down. She was a fierce alpha who had never bonded yet everyone in town respected and admired her. If she said jump you’d ask how high. 

She smirked raising an eyebrow. “Does you brother always keep such close tabs on you?” With that she swept away into the crowd. Harry opened his mouth to express his displeasure to Bill but Ron grabbed his arm spinning him around to face the dance floor. 

“Who is that?” He nodded towards a striking woman with blonde hair. Harry had never seen her before but he was sure he knew almost everyone of note in this town. 

Charlie answered ”I’m sure I have never seen her.” 

“I’m going to dance with her.” Ron moves off to the ballroom dance area. Charlie laughs a little but Bill is still distracted watching for approaching Alphas. 

He spots Hermione across the dance floor looking a little sad as she watches Ron approach the beautiful girl - her mother approached her though dragging her away. 

Harry decides he has to get away from Bill. He excuses himself for lemonade assuring his brother he was at least capable of doing that on his own. Once he pours himself a glass from the refreshment table he takes his chance disappearing into the crowd out of sight of Bill.

Un fortunately he is found first by Cormac Maclaggen, “Small glasses. Tiny little things.”

“The glasses.” Harry repeated a little confused. He’d never quite warmed to Cormac. 

“The the matter is settled.” The dirty blond said with a proud smile. 

“I’m not entirely sure what that matter is, Sir?” Was there man completely dumb or had he had too much to drink perhaps. 

“You always amused me while I was but a school boy.” He went on to say confusing Harry even more.

“I amused you when I was five?” He had always found the boys visits strange. He’d always managed to catch Harry alone. Not really speaking to him but there... watching him. 

“Hmm..” Cormac’s eyes dashed across his body and Harry felt a little ill. Maybe his brother was right. He should have stayed close and accepted his help. 

“I must leave I hear my brother.” Harry frantically turns in search of his family hearing the calls from Mclaggan trying desperately to reach Bill before the wretched man catches up to him.

Then he suddenly hits something solid. He pushes back a little looking up into a stern face with dark obsidian eyes - the face is not unattractive. 

“Pardon me.” Harry bows his head slightly in a sign of submission. 

“Forgiven.” It’s said a little harshly but Harry barely noticed as he spits Cormac coming towards them. He has no time to find his brothers now he must do something else. 

“Tell me your name.” Harry almost demands. The darker haired man hesitates so Harry becomes a little more insistent. “Your name, Sir?”

“Am I to honestly believe you do not already know my name.” He reels back a little more than a bit surprised by the sharpness of this man’s tone. “If you wanted an introduction I find accosting me to be the least civilised.”

What I’m gods name was this man talking about. First the boarding on inappropriate conversation with Cormac and now this stranger, who refused to introduce himself, accuses Harry of accosting him. “Accosting you?”

“Surely they will try anything.” The man thought him desperate enough to orchestrate bumping into him to force a conversation.

“Sir, that is not…” He tried to explain but he was suddenly curious about who this man was. “What is you name?”

“Snape!” Bill shouts from behind. Harry turns to see him approaching and can’t help but feel a little relieved. 

“Weasley!” Snape greets fondly. He watches curiously as the frown makes way for a more relaxed look. 

“I heard news of your father. Duke of Prince now isn’t it?” Bill acknowledge. Duke? This was THE Duke?

“Duke of Prince!” Harry couldn’t help his surprised splutter. 

“Right, Snape, this is my brother.” Harry frowned at the introduction. Bill could have at least told the man his name - he would have if he was an alpha or even a beta.

“Your brother?” Well this was a little awkward. 

“We knew each other at Hogwarts.” Bill continued obviously mistaking the look on Harry’s face for curiosity.

“I’m sure your days were civilised.” Harry bites recievimg a sharp look from the Duke. He hardly cared. The man was rude. 

Bill sensed the tension and nodded to the Duke. “Snape, I’ll see you at our club.” 

“Of course good day.” The Duke nodded politely if not a little stiffly in Harry’s opinion. 

Bill starts leading them towards the door. “The best thing you can do is not to dance with anyone at all but leave them wanting more if anyone knows how this works its your eldest brother.”

*

Harry wonders how many Alpha callers there might be and who will be first. He’d barely slept in excitement and had woke early to make sure he looked perfect. 

Finally just passed 9.30am the door was opened but it was no caller... but his brother Bill. He smiles as though he knows what he is thinking and seats himself next to him. He huffs. 

“Am I the first gentlemen to arrive; how wonderful.” It wasn’t wonderful. Another day of Bill scaring off his suitors. 

*

Dear Reader, 

I must impart the most amusing news. It seams our diamond requires a closer inspection. As such, an even rarer jewel has been unearth, her name, soon known to all is Miss Lavender Brown. This author must wonder if her majesty might reconsider the high praise they once offered Mr Potter. 

Until next time,

Lady Skeeter.  


**Author's Note:**

> Me: Not starting another multi chapter fanfiction. 
> 
> Also me: I love Bridgerton sooo much I’m going to to a Snarry AU. 
> 
> If you want it I will continue... I am busy though so will probably be monthly updates.


End file.
